


sullitoro drabbles

by constellnation



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon), The Last Kids on Earth Series - Max Brallier
Genre: Adorkable, F/M, Fluff, just these two being these two, sullitoro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellnation/pseuds/constellnation
Summary: omg, i've wanted to do these forever,, just these two children being absolutely the cutest. :Dsince i'm stuck on plot for my bigger fanfiction, i'm going to try to post one of these everyday.enjoy and seasonal wishes from me to y'all (let's hope 2021 gets better)!- gaya
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan, sullitoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. scary movie.

**Author's Note:**

> omg, i've wanted to do these forever,, just these two children being absolutely the cutest. :D
> 
> since i'm stuck on plot for my bigger fanfiction, i'm going to try to post one of these everyday. 
> 
> enjoy and seasonal wishes from me to y'all (let's hope 2021 gets better)!  
> \- gaya

1\. scary movie  
_(tw: mention of blood.)  
  
  
  
_

It’s not like she got scared at any point at all. She’s still clamouring about the how the special effects could’ve been better; she has seen real life zombies up closer after all.

It’s not like he got scared either. He’s still going on about how the action scenes needed less blood and more fighting; it was hardly anything like how the real world went about it.   


“That wasn’t even a scary movie!” they both exclaimed as soon as the end-credits finished rolling.   
  
“. . .they needed _action action.”_

“I bet the green screen was cheaper than. . .”

“Why so much blood when they didn’t even. . .”

“. . .totally could’ve used more doll-like movements. . .”   
  


It seemed like the only thing they hadn’t noticed yet during their simultaneous rants, was how their hands had found each other under the blanket that they were sharing. That wasn’t until June lifted her arms up to bolden what she had just said, that Jacks hand flew up with hers. 

Oh. _Oh._   
  
A moment of silence passed between them as they sat there on the couch, cheeks flushing and eyes averted. Then they met each other's eyes:  
“It wasn’t a scary movie!”


	2. reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that this isn't a x-mas drabble, but i'll write one for sure!!1!
> 
> enjoy :D  
> \- gaya

* * *

  
2\. reading  
  
  


Sometimes they’ll just sit on the couch when no one’s home, and full hours would pass by as June would read a book she borrowed from the Wakefield public library—just because a zombie-apocalypse took place didn’t really ever mean that reading fiction was banned— and Jack would just rest his head on her shoulder, careful not to weigh it down.

He’d doze off sometimes, because he couldn’t control how tired he got after knocking out zombie after zombie. And she didn't mind him being there at all.

At some point he’d worriedly open his eyes and ask her: “At what part are you?”, because he can hardly make out any of the words in his tired and half-hearted gaze at the pages. And she’d always tell him exactly what was happening in the story, and he’d calm down, hearing her speak. He’d be able to close his eyes again without thinking of anything but her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, sorry but in my head June likes reading dystopian fiction and it’s just true. it's the only thing she'll read apart from journalism guides.


End file.
